User blog:Miss Leah/Kyoko Kirigiri OE Unit Creation
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 9991 |no = 9991 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Kyoko was an amnesiac and was titled as Ultimate ??? at first. Later, it was revealed that her true identity is the Ultimate Detective. Kyoko is a stoic and mysterious girl who tends to hide her feelings. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body. Kyoko is also one of very few students that see things objectively and doesn't jump to conclusions. Kyoko can also be seen as able to find the good in people's motives. Behind Kyoko's stone cold personality, she seems to easily get emotionally upset, which is masked by her strong will. Even under calm situations, she sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her. |summon = Protect against deception, and never allow others to read your emotions. And whoever stands before you, don't let them push you around. |fusion = I suppose a change of pace is necessary sometimes... Fine then, why don't we take a little break? |evolution = |hp_base = 6217 |atk_base = 2373 |def_base = 2359 |rec_base = 2243 |hp_lord = 8056 |atk_lord = 2916 |def_lord = 2924 |rec_lord = 2767 |hp_anima = 9173 |rec_anima = 2469 |atk_breaker = 3214 |def_breaker = 2626 |def_guardian = 3222 |rec_guardian = 2618 |def_oracle = 2775 |rec_oracle = 3214 |hp_bonus = 1350 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 900 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Prime Investigation and Resolve |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, negates all status ailments, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn & 15% damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 8 BC per turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Crucial Evidence |bbdescription = 20 combo Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn, considerably boosts HC and BC drop rate & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 35% boost to HC, BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 33 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 390 |sbb = Strengthened Argument |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, negates critical damage for 1 turn, greatly restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 40% of own Rec & Heals 4000-4500 + 10% Rec, Fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |ubb = Ultimate Conclusion |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns and enormously boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 50 BC fill when attacked |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1350 |es = Ultimate Detective |esitem = Kyoko's Gloves |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when Kyoko's Gloves is equipped, 10% damage reduction, & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |esnote = |evofrom = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 20% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = 30% boost to Max HP |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = 2~3 BC fill |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds elemental damage negation effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = Allows 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds boost to Max HP effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 15% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_6_sp = |omniskill3_6_desc = |howtoget = |notes = Kyoko's Gloves - 30% boost to Def, Rec, negates all status ailments, negates elemental damage, and reduces BB gauge required for BB (25% reduction) |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts